winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Nova
Nova is a fairy who attends Alfea and is from Solaria, the same realm as Stella. Her first appearance is in "The Mirror of Truth". She fills Stella in on in the news for and rumors from Solaria. When the Winx went to Andros to slow Valtor's takeover of the realm, Nova helped Stella cover for them. Nova also helps Stella and the Winx Club to sneak into King Radius' wedding by suggesting they impersonate the flying biker troop. Appearance |-|Civilian= Nova has green eyes, pale skin, pink lips and pinkish-orange colored hair. Nova wears a light colored T-shirt with a pinkish crown on it, underneath a pale minty-blue jacket worn open with dark blue at the collar/neck, and ends of sleeves with stars printed along it. She also has on below the knee pale colored pants, and matching boots. Nova - WCEp304(2).png |-|Winx= Nova's fairy form consists of a sparkly orange tube top, a matching miniskirt with slits up the sides, and red boots with gray accents. On her arms are shoulder-length orange-red fingerless gloves, and several red ribbons are hanging from her skirt. Her hair remains the same, and her wings are orange outlined in yellow. Nova Winx.jpg Personality Nova seems to be more up to date with Solaria than Stella. However, she does relate these events to the princess and is helpful. She is peaceful but she also has a fiery temper. She finds happiness in the simpliest things, like a candlelight dinner or curling in front of a warm fireplace during a cold winter. Series Season 3 In "The Mirror of Truth, " she catches up with Stella who has just returned from the Barrier. Nova and Stella are both from Solaria and have a very close friendship. Nova seems very in tune with her home planet and she usually keeps Stella updated news and rumors from Solaria. She appears again when the Winx goes to Andros and Stella stays behind. Nova helps her cover for the other Winx girls. In "At the Last Moment," Stella consults Nova for information on King Radius and Countess Cassandra's wedding. She tells her that there is going to be a lot of security and a big show with lots of circus performers. This gives the Winx the idea to sneak into the wedding under these disguises, with Nova suggesting they go in as flying hover cyclists. Later, Stella reveals Nova found her a copy of the uniform the hover cyclists wear. Magical Abilities Nova, as Fairy of Firelight, has light-based powers. Nova has displayed the basic, first-level abilities abilities all fairies possess, such as when levitated a book she was reading and turned a page by moving her head to the side. Trivia *Another minor Alfea fairy, Miky, is seen in the exact same fairy outfit (and fairy pose) as Nova. This may be another character error. *''Nova'' could be derived from Supernova, which is the name for the events that occur when a star explodes and dies. **Bloom has a spell called "Supernova". **A Nova is also an explosion that occurs on the surface on white dwarf stars. **''Nova'' means "new" in Latin. *Nova seems to be Stella's main connection to news and gossip about Solaria. *Cymphonique Miller, who voiced Nova, also sang the opening for the Nickelodeon dub for the specials, season 3, and season 4 of Winx Club. **She is also the voice of Princess Krystal. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Solaria Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx